


Welcome To The Black Parade

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [14]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Album: The Black Parade, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Blood Drinking, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, Horror, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Light Bondage, My Chemical Romance References, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sex, Song: Welcome to the Black Parade, The Black Parade, Threesome - F/F/F, Title from a My Chemical Romance Song, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Vampire!Wanda and Vampire!Natasha enjoy their evening meal.Said meal? Hope Van Dyne, who isn’t entirely willing to be consumed.Not that they care what she thinks.





	Welcome To The Black Parade

**Author's Note:**

> For Evangeline Lilly.

//

_ “She almost says the word sometimes. Katoh. She tastes it in her mouth, sweet release a breath away, tongue tying it tenderly like you tie her.” _

_ “Yeah...how’s she feel about you saying this in front of everybody?” _

_ “Bull and I are consenting adults, and there’s nothing wrong with what we do in bed.” _

_ “Not just in bed. Sometimes it’s up against the wall. Once on the war table.” _

_ \- Cole, The Iron Bull, & The Inquisitor, Dragon Age: Inquisition _

//

** _(Hey You, You’re Finally Awake / Sansa Stark Is A Cunt)_ **

//

Hope Van Dyne awoke with the distinct feeling that something was wrong.

For one, it was dark, in the kind of way that seemed imposed, not natural, and more importantly than that, she was cold. Not in the manner that suggested the weather had turned a bit frigid, but the kind of cold that suggested she had no clothes. Shifting a bit, Hope felt rope at her wrists, at her feet, binding her securely in place. 

That wasn’t good.

Taking a breath, the bound woman found herself wondering exactly how she could’ve gotten into this position. She remembered having her Suit on, and she would’ve definitely remembered being attacked, so whatever had happened had occurred with such a speed that she hadn’t been able to fight back, let alone get even a glimpse of her attacker. The lack of memory between exploring an abandoned building, scouting it for potential hostiles, blacking out in a flash of light and waking up here was frustrating, and as she gingerly began to attempt to unbind the ropes, there were the sound of footsteps, and familiar voices.

“Dammit, Romanov, you didn’t kill her, did you?”

Wanda! Oh good, someone she knew was there. “M-Maximoff?” Hope called out, her voice muffled and dry, as if she’d gone too long without water. “Is that you?” In response, the footsteps got closer, and a second later, the imposed darkness - a mask placed about her eyes - was removed, and the form of the Sokovian witch stood before the bound Hope. 

“Hello, Hope.” Said Wanda, in a voice that sounded like her own, and yet not, like there was something off with it. “We were worried about you.” She said, a smile practically _ dripping _ with false reassurance spreading across her face. “How do you feel?”

“...like I was thrown into a dryer on an extra long spin cycle.” Hope said, glancing around. She was in a room, plain and unadorned with furniture of any kind, and a glance downwards told her that one, she was naked, her legs deliberately restrained in such a manner that they were spread, exposing her pussy, and two, that she was in a chair, which seemed to be the only furniture in the room. “Now come on, get me out of these restraints. Let’s get some payback on the guys who put me here.”

In response, Wanda made a little, soft chiding noise, shaking her head all the while. “And why would we do that?” She asked, a hand reaching down to cup Hope’s face. “After all...we put you here.”

Hope felt ice run down her spine at the witch’s words. “Wanda, this is not the time for jokes.” She said, struggling a bit, trying to get loose. The brunette, it seemed, wasn’t paying any attention to her anymore, instead caressing her cheek and looking at her with longing eyes, an undercurrent of lust dancing beneath them. As a minute went by, during which Wanda simply continued to touch Hope with affectionate intonation, Hope got the feeling that Wanda wasn’t joking at all, especially when another voice made itself known.

“Hi, Hope...” Drawled Natasha Romanov, appearing from behind, craning her head around Hope’s. “...I do hope you’re not too uncomfortable. Precautions, you see.” She said, pressing her fingers against the woman’s restrained wrists for emphasis. “We know how dangerous you are even without the Suit, so if it’s okay with you, we’re gonna keep you all tied up like this until we’re done eating.”

Hope blinked. _ “Eating?” _ She asked, as Natasha stepped around Hope and knelt down, leaning forward to run a thumb along her neck, stopping just at the artery, feeling the blood pulse with every passing moment. 

“Yes...eating.” Wanda said. “We were quite hungry, you see, and our usual wasn’t cutting it. So we figured hey, why not go with something exotic?” She giggled, pressing a kiss to Hope’s cheek, stroking an idle finger through her hair. “...And you are very, very exotic…”

Something inside of Hope snapped, and she began struggling in her chair. “Help!” She shouted. “Scott, Dad, somebody help!” Her cries were of no concern to Natasha nor Wanda, both of whom simply carried on as if she hadn’t said anything.

“Don’t panic, Hope, it’s gonna be okay...” Natasha said, humming softly. A moment later, she cupped Hope’s cheeks and kissed her, knocking the breath out of the bound woman. Hope moaned, struggling in her seat, but the redhead held firm, continuing to plunder Hope’s mouth. Wanda’s hands slipped down, cupping her breasts in the process. Letting go, Natasha took a step back, allowing Hope to gasp for air. “We’re gonna take good care of you.” She bared her teeth, fangs extending all the while, and Hope’s eyes went wide at the realization of what was about to happen.

“Please-” She begged, trying to get loose from the chair. “-don’t do this, don’t do this, no-”

“Yes, that’s it, panic-” Wanda interrupted, hands continuing to wander about Hope’s skin, making her twist this way and that. “-it makes the blood taste all the sweeter.” She chuckled, pressing another kiss to Hope’s cheek. “Would you like to go first, ‘Tasha?”

“Oh, I _ would.” _ Natasha said, breath hot against Hope’s throat, and a moment later, she struck, sinking her fangs into the bound woman’s flesh. The sharp pain caused Hope to cry out, and she felt the telltale trickle of blood running down her skin, along with the swipe of a tongue against the point where she had been bitten. A second later, there was another sharp pain, then another, as Natasha began to drink.

“The fuck-” Hope exclaimed, watching with horrified eyes as Natasha fed from her. “-are you drinking my blood, you sick freaks-” 

Wanda kissed her, silencing her protestations. “Please don’t insult our way of life.” The brunette said. “Especially since you’ll be partaking in it soon enough.” The glint of the light exposed her own fangs to Hope, who attempted - however futilely - to scoot away from her. Wanda climbed into Hope’s lap, wrapping her arms around the other brunette, leaning into her bound frame. “Besides, we’ll make you feel good while it happens. So, you know, relax, and enjoy the ride...” 

And with that, she sank her fangs into the other side of Hope’s neck. 

Hope screamed, feeling tears fall from her eyes at the pain. It _ hurt, _ and she struggled anew, trying to get loose, but between Wanda’s weight, pressing her into the chair, and Natasha’s firm grip, she couldn’t budge an inch. She was _ trapped. _ Her scream of pain turned into a series of agonized moans as the duo began feeding from her in unison, drinking Hope’s blood in the manner that a man in the desert would guzzle down what an oasis had to offer. “No, _ no-” _ She gasped. “-Wanda, Nat, please don’t do this, _ don’t do this, _ let me go, let me _ go-” _

Natasha growled, a noise that suggested, in the not so subtle kind of way, that Hope _ shut up. _ Wanda didn’t seem to mind at all, cradling Hope ever so slightly tighter and giving her a rather delighted look. The brunette was enjoying every second of her meal, it seemed, and going by her earlier words, it seemed that the more Hope freaked out, the tastier she became to Wanda. 

And she was very, _ very _ freaked out.

A second later, she felt fingers pressing at her cunt, causing her eyes to widen. A glance down told her it was Wanda’s fingers that were teasing her pussy, and before she could say anything, the brunette slipped them inside, a faint scarlet glow emanating from them all the while. A particularly painful suck of blood, from Natasha, going by where said pain was coming from, drew a yelp, which quickly turned into a moan as the witch began to pleasure Hope. 

Not that Hope particularly wanted to be fingered at that particular point in time, the sensations would’ve been welcome at any other time, but right now, they were distracting her from trying to get free, not that said avenue of action had worked in any of the last five times she’d attempted it. And she was starting to feel a bit dizzy, a bit lightheaded, and strangely enough, a bit hungry. She moaned, her voice seeming a bit weaker than it had been, and with a delighted look, Wanda pulled away from her throat.

“See? You’re enjoying it.” She said with a smug tone, moving her fingers the whole while. Hope squirmed, legs moving what little distance they could, tied to the chair and all, shaking her head weakly. 

“I’m not. I’m not. I’m not-” She repeated, losing herself to a moan of pleasure as Wanda upped the intensity of her movements. The witch simply made an amused tone, and resumed her drinking a moment later. The pain was lesser, this time, and as Hope craned her neck submissively, letting Wanda puncture her veins more easily than the first time around, she was rewarded with the sensation of Natasha’s hands wandering her body.

“Coming around, are you?” The redhead asked, pulling away for a moment, blood dripping down her chin. Reluctantly, Hope nodded, feeling the last of her will break. There was no escape, it seemed, and with the prospect of rescue having long since been crushed, she saw nothing wrong with submitting. Perhaps it’d be less painful that way.

“That’s my girl.”

Returning to her place at Hope’s throat, Natasha resumed drinking from her, working a little more gently. With her prey subdued, the redhead was content to take her time, sipping Hope’s blood like a fine wine, savoring it in her mouth. It was a marked contrast against Wanda, who was drinking eagerly, possessor of a thirst that would only be quenched when the last of Hope’s blood had been taken. Even now, Natasha could see that Hope was rapidly approaching her death, her face was taking on an ashen tone, and soon, they’d have another vampire to present to Aubrey and Elizabeth. 

Wanda made a delighted noise as Hope submitted, their prisoner subconsciously bucking her hips into the witch’s fingers. Whilst it was entirely possible to convert by simply draining an initiate dry, Wanda had found that the transition was easier if the initiate had an orgasm during the process. That had happened to her, after all, and Natasha after her. It wasn’t like Hope was objecting, moaning freely, a tormented mixture of pain and pleasure as they drank from her and fucked her at the same time. If anything, she seemed like she was close, very, very close.

And Wanda was all too happy to push her over the edge.

Satisfied that Hope wouldn’t resist, Wanda let her powers flow free, scarlet energy wrapping around the bound brunette’s breasts, rivulets of her dynamism streaming across her skin. Hope gasped as her body was unceremoniously hijacked, and Wanda began accelerating her pleasure, intensifying it in such a manner that Hope found herself screaming, barely noticing the painful pinpricks of the duo’s fangs in her throat. She could feel her pleasure rushing at her, and she wasn’t prepared for it at all, the sensations...it was like being thrown into a rushing river, being pulled under the frenzied current. She gasped and cried out, wanting more, more, _ more, _ and she offered no resistance as Wanda’s glowing fingers delved further into her cunt, overwhelming her body with sensation.

Casting a knowing glance at Wanda, Natasha sucked harder, her arms holding Hope tight as she pressed herself against the bound brunette and gulped down mouthfuls of blood, feeling some stray drops trickle down her lips. God, they were so messy, but Hope tasted _ so good, _ her cries of painful delight music to Natasha’s ears, the way she shuddered and shook, the manner with which she was dancing on the edge of the abyss driving the redhead further. Just a little bit more-

-Wanda’s entire arm began to glow red with power, Hope’s screams reaching a fever pitch as she came, unimaginable pleasure overloading her-

-and a second later, she went limp, slumping over in her chair. Hope’s eyes stared at them, glassy and unblinking, mouth still hanging open, face frozen in a mixture of ecstasy and terror. Natasha gave an experimental pull, feeling nothing come into her mouth, and with a sigh, she pulled back and away from the dead woman, inelegantly grasping a few traces of blood from the puncture wounds and popping the bloody fingers into her mouth.

_ “Now _ I really did kill her.” She said, causing Wanda to laugh.

The brunette began to untie Hope, removing the thick ropes and tossing them carelessly away. Natasha scooped the still-warm body into her arms, and, with Wanda opening the door for her, carried Hope into the hallway and into the room that would soon become the recently-deceased woman’s. Laying Hope down on the bed and tucking her in, as if she were sleeping and well, not dead, Natasha and Wanda settled in to wait. 

A minute passed, then two, and a third. 

A fourth was in the middle of passing when Hope gasped, arching up from the bed with a strangled cry. She sat up, and immediately slumped back down, disoriented and dizzy from the recent conversion. “Hey, beautiful. How ya feel?” Natasha asked, climbing onto the bed to better examine the freshly awoken vampire. 

“...thirsty.” Hope said. “I...I need...I need-”

“Blood. You need blood.” Wanda whispered, climbing onto the bed and pressing a kiss to Hope’s lips. “Don’t worry, love. Soon...you’ll have blood.” Sliding under the covers, Natasha and Wanda cradled Hope in their arms, pressing kisses to her lips, and showing her how to produce and retract her recently grown fangs. Hope smiled and happily accepted their touch. She’d been so scared at first, so terrified, but now, here, having been warmly welcomed into her new life, nestled, safe and sound in the arms of her saviors…

...she was happy.

//

“Here are the plans for the new building, Pepper.”

Nodding absentmindedly, Pepper Potts ran over them one more time. Between the bureaucracy and the time it would take to build it, the facility wouldn’t be online for several months, at least, but at least the project to expand Stark Industries into Europe would have a healthy start. “Thank you, Happy.” She said, smiling up at the heavy-set man. “You can head out, I’m off work soon anyways, and I’ll take the car back to the Tower.”

“Ah, I’ll hang around ‘til you’re done with your shift.” He said. “Walk you to your car and all that.” He stood up, walking over to the water cooler in the corner of the room. “Besides, what kind of a friend would I be if I just left you here in the lurch-”

A second later, there was a flash of light, blinding Happy and knocking him off his feet. As it receded, he stood up, blinking frantically and drawing a gun out of instinct. “Pepper, you okay? Pepper?!” He shouted, as his vision cleared and he saw that Pepper’s desk had been overturned, her chair knocked over...and yet, the woman was not there. Feeling panic flood his veins, Happy slumped against a wall and pressed the emergency button on the wall-mounted intercom.

“Ooh, I’m in trouble.”

//

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the Borderlands 3 reference.


End file.
